


I Can Never Live Without You

by HillaryLeonor



Series: As Told By Hillary: Dr. Hillary Rodham's Guide To Love and Relationships [4]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillaryLeonor/pseuds/HillaryLeonor
Summary: Sequel toWe Are Not Getting Back Together Ever Again!Hillary and Bill are now exclusively dating. Like any other couple, they have so much hope for the future - big plans, big dreams and...big sex. However, they realize they are not in sync as they thought they were.





	1. January 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I wasn't planning on starting this until I finished Just a Coincidence, but yesterday, I had a writer's block so I shifted to this story. Boom. First chapter finished. 
> 
> I can't promise constant updates on this fic until my other fic is finished. But for the meantime, enjoy!

"Aaaaah, this is the life." I kissed Billy as we lied under the thick layers of comforters in my old bedroom in my parents' house. As I told my parents, I would be flying back to Park Ridge. However, I originally intended to move back to their house and find a job here. But since there was a sexy, handsome man in New York who would terribly miss me, I decided to reconsider my decision. I changed my mind and decided to stay in New York, but I didn't completely break my promise to my parents either. Instead of moving into Park Ridge permanently, I would be spending a two-week vacation with my parents (I haven't seen them in two years, after all). And, because the guy next to me was overeager to assume the role of my "boyfriend", he basically pleaded to come with me.

"But Honey, we only became official two weeks ago. I don't wanna make it seem we're too clingy," I reasoned.

"Well, yeah, we can tell them we became official on a New Year's Eve. We didn't have to tell them what year. Besides, if they heard our story - that we became official at the strike of 12 and kissed, that sort of thing - they'll totally lap it up. They would be so blown away that they won't bother asking exactly when. " Billy replied.

In fairness, he brought up a very valid point. I could always say that we have been together for quite some time now. Come to think of it, we were acting for the past year as if we were exclusive. We're just too dumb to recognize it (well, I was mostly dumb. Sorry!). Might as well call us "together" in those times we were incessantly fucking.

As the rays of the sun slowly illuminated my bedroom, we felt no desire to leave my bed. It's very cold outside. We were under several layers of comforters and mattresses, and I almost used all my pairs of socks. Billy, on the other hand, was handling it worse than I was. Growing from a perpetually hot Arkansas, he never really learned how to manage the cold. His teeth were chattering and he constantly tugs me close for warmth, though there might have been a hint of lust in it.

"Are you trying to warm yourself up, or did your cock freeze?" I asked him.

"My cock's always hard for you, though not necessarily frozen," he smirked as his teeth chattered. To be honest, he looked so cute when he's shivering light that, but the guy seemed like he would freeze any time soon.

"Want me to warm you up before breakfast? Mom's probably gonna call us soon."

"Okay, but please make it fast. I'd hate to become Olaf."

"No, you won't. You're my Hans," I smirked.

"Hey! I'm not an ass!" He said, offended. (If you wanna ask how Billy knew of Frozen, it was the in-flight movie when we were flying from New York to Chicago. Didn't think he'd love it that much, though)

"No, you're not. You're my Kristoff. Only sexier."

"That's more like it." Billy grabbed my backside and lovingly kneaded it with his large, expert hand, the other massaging my breast. My body was suddenly begging for his attention.

"I thought I was gonna service you. Why are you doing this to me?" I moaned.

"My hands couldn't get off your body, Baby. You're so curvy. I love it."

"And you're so hard," I managed to bury my hand in the layers of boxers and briefs. I was delighted to know that he was already prepped. "Did you have another wet dream?"

"I have a wet reality, and probably a wet future. 69?"

I loved his no-nonsense language.

"Of course, Honey."

He removed his hands from me, so I can move. I crawled on to his legs and settled my thighs over his face. We simultaneously pulled each other’s' pants down. I almost jumped when I felt his ice-cold tongue touch my dripping pussy.

"Fuck, Billy! Why did you do that?!"

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Careful next time."

"I will."

I released his rock hard cock from his pants, and it sprung so hard it almost hit my nose. Dang, he was all too eager for my wet lovemaking. No matter, I shall give him what he wanted.

I tentatively stroked him to make him warm. I licked my lips and clicked my tongue to make sure my mouth wasn't too cold and was properly hydrated. Urgh, chapped lips are shit during winter lovemaking. When I thought I was ready, I slowly took him - inch by inch - until I felt the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat, covering the rest of him with my hand.

From my rear end, I heard him say, "Fuck, Hilly, that's so good."

I couldn't speak (because duh), but then, I wanted to scream: START WORKING ON MY PUSSY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!

I don't know if he heard my mind scream, but I felt his tongue lap my pussy lips. His delicious mouth closed over my sex. He was sucking and nibbling me. I could feel his head rocking between my thighs. God, he was so good. Like, Garden of Eden good. I didn't care if he was the snake that was supposed to tempt me, but I would die if that lapping tongue was separated away from my extremely wanting pussy.

"You taste so good Baby," I heard him say in between breaths. I, on the other hand, was trying my best not to lose focus on my job. It wasn't my fault that a champion pussy eater was having me for breakfast right now, but I wanted to reciprocate the service he was doing to me.

As he intensified the flicks of his tongue, so did my sucking. My hollowed cheeks could attest to that. And once in a while, I could hear sexy grunts and feel heated breaths in my pussy, all thanks to my masterful adoration of his body part I liked best. The sweet-salty taste of his skin made me think of taffy. And his cum? Fucking delicious caramel.

I must have lost track of time because I was surprised to feel him swell in my mouth. Either I was doing a bang-up job on him, or he was doing a bang-up job on me that time became meaningless. Either way, I was near my goal. And he seemed to be nearing his too, as I could feel the beginnings of an orgasm stir in my belly.

I rolled my tongue along his shaft, increasing the suction as I began to suck him harder. He too upped the ante. He was licking me like crazy as if my pussy would melt if he didn't like it fast enough. His motions of his tongue became more and more sporadic. Sometimes when I thought I was going to come, he would pull out and lick elsewhere, deepening my frustration. Whenever he did that, I responded to him in kind. I would lazily suck him after driving him to the edge and pulling back the moment he was supposed to come. Whenever that happened, he would push himself further into my mouth. But alas, I couldn't take him any more than I could right now.

Eventually, we became tired of this tug-of-war (ha, what a name) and we telepathically decided to give in. No more games. We sucked and licked each other in earnest like our lives depended on it.

Billy let out a strained "Hilly, I'm cumming..." as he drew a short breath in the midst of his pussy licking. He thrust into my mouth at least three times as his orgasm came out in hot spurts, shooting in my mouth in waves. I felt his belly deflate in exhaustion.

My work was done, and I was satisfied with my accomplishment, yet I felt very frustrated because of my own need to come. Thankfully, Billy was very sensitive to my needs. He was licking all over my sopping entrance and prodding my clit with his tongue. I began to buck wildly on top of him as he relentlessly lashed at my sensitive bud.

"Fuck…. yesyesyesyes…Billy… ohmyGOD BILLY!"

My back arched painfully as I let out a loud wail, gripping Billy's thighs for support. He lapped my juices greedily, not wanting to miss a single drop of my orgasm.

I shuddered when he released my  thighs, and I faintly heard the sound of a chuckle in the background.

"Look who came harder," he said to me.

Still panting, I wasn't gonna let him take his victory. "Oh shut up, you Bull."

"Com'ere," he pulled me towards him so that we're facing each other again. I was about to say something when he silenced me with a toe-curling kiss. Our essences still lingering in our mouth, I thought we tasted so delicious.

"Fine, you win," I conceded. "Are you warm yet?"

He nodded. "Warmer than 10 cups of hot cocoa."

* * *

"Eat up, Billy Boy! You must have been exhausted just keeping up with our daughter!" Dad heartily patted Billy's shoulder I almost choked at my food after his remark. Little did he know...never mind.

"Look at that, he has quite an appetite!" Mom was delighted to see Billy devour everything she served him. I, on the other hand, couldn't help but grin at him, my spoon sticking out of my mouth. He does have quite an appetite alright.

"What can I say, Mrs. Rodham, your cooking's so good." I could tell that Billy was genuinely enjoying the food and the attention my parents were showering him.

"Eat up, eat up," Mom said, "and you, thin-as-sticks, stop with your dieting and go eat! I won't allow you to punish yourself with oatmeal."

"Mom, I'm a doctor..."

"So?"

I rolled my eyes. "I need to stay healthy, Mom, so I can be a role model to my patients!"

"Need I remind you that you're out of job for the moment. Just go on a diet when you have your job back," she snatched the bowl of oatmeal from my table and placed the plate of bacon, eggs, waffles and toast in front of me.

"But Mom!"I grumbled. But I had to admit, this monster breakfast looked so good. Smelled amazing too.

"No buts. Young lady. Look at good boy Billy here." Mom pointed to a smiling Billy, chewing his bacon.

"Seriously, Hilly. Eat up. It's cold. You need the extra fats for the warmth."

I was gonna say that he just gave me _warmth_ a few minutes ago, but of course I wasn't gonna let my parents hear that.  If they knew how much sex we’re having, I’d probably be banished from this household forever.

“So, what are you two lovebirds gotta do today? The weather’s great outside and the snow’s just right for sledding,” Dad said.

Upon hearing the word sledding, I became excited at the prospect. “Ooooh, I love sledding! Does Craig still have his sled dogs?”

“He does! He does,” Mom said happily.

I turned to Billy. “Have you tried sledding before?”

He shook his head.

“Perfect! I can take you sledding later so that you can experience it!” I said excitedly.

“That’s a great idea!” Mom exclaimed.

“I’ll call Craig. He’s gonna be thrilled that you’re back in Park Ridge,”

“Who’s Craig?” Billy asked, his eyes squinting.

“Craig is Dad’s friend who keeps a lot of huskies. He’s breeding them for sale and for competition,” I told Billy.

“Oh! Isn’t…isn’t sledding dangerous?” He looked quite apprehensive.

I shook my head. “No, Honey. Not if you’re a rookie. Luckily for you, yours truly is an expert sledder and ice skater.” I pointed at myself confidently.

“Oh…”

“Don’t worry. Just grab on to me and you’ll be fine,” I assured him.

“Okay,” my assurance wasn’t enough to quell his apprehension.

After we finished breakfast, I was eager to get out of the house and to Craig’s so we can borrow his dogs and sled. Using Dad’s Cherokee, Billy and I drove several blocks to our friendly neighbor’s house. During the drive, I noticed that Billy remained pretty quiet, a complete 180 from his jovial attitude earlier.

“Hey, you okay, Honey?” I rubbed his arm as my other hand steered the wheel.

“Yeah,” he simply said. He looked white as sheet.

I tried to look at him, but I needed to keep my eyes on the road.  “You don’t look okay, Babe. What’s bothering you?”

He whispered something that I swore I thought was “sledding”.

I stepped on the brakes and parked the Jeep on a nearby sidewalk. I turned a glance at Bill, who was looking like more and more like a dead man.

“Babe,” I took his hand, “are you nervous about sledding?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I never sled before. But my best friend in Georgetown did sledding back in his hometown in Michigan. He fell off the sled and he was run over.”

“Ouch. Poor guy,” I cringed when I heard Billy’s story. “Is that why you don’t want so go sledding with me?”

“Yeah, I really don’t want to,” he confessed.

I sighed. There goes my plan of having him sled with me. “Alright. But I’ll still borrow Craig’s sled. I wanna sled anyway. You can watch and probably take pictures. How does that sound?”

I heard Billy breathe. His sunny smile appeared on his face again. “Yes. I’d like that very much.”

From there, we continued our drive to Craig’s. Thankfully, he was home. He was delighted to see me, and I him, and he was thrilled to meet Billy. He was pumped up to know that my wedding, that he invited himself into, would be happening.

“And who told you you’re invited?” I cocked an eyebrow.

“Hey, friend of the bride,” Craig pointed at himself.

“You mean friend of the bride’s dad,” I snuck out my tongue to annoy him.

“Oh poppycock. I know you won’t be able to carry it in your conscience that you didn’t invite Craig Conyers, the best dog breeder in Park Ridge.”

“Come on, Craig. You’re the only dog breeder in Park Ridge.”

“But hey, I’m the best. Folks from Indiana come up to me for my awesome pups. Never trust backyard breeders, Hill. Either ask me for pups, because I can refer you very good ones in New York, or adopt. Lots of dogs need permanent home and those folks in the animal homes can only take care of so many.”

“I’ll remember it when I get a dog, Craig. Thanks.”

“Hey, what do you breed do you recommend? You know, not much hair because I don’t like fur all over the carpet, and not too running around,” Billy suddenly interjected.

“Well, dogs need exercise, so you need to let the run or bike once in a while. But I’m guessing you don’t want hyperactive dogs, eh? Maybe a chocolate lab would be perfect for you.”

“A chocolate lab?” I said. Hmmmm, Valentines was just a few weeks away.

“Yeah. Not huskies because they are so stubborn, and they shed a lot. Not ideal for city living. Either that or a Jack Russel terrier.”

I swore I saw Bill’s face scrunch like he smelled something stinky.

“Thanks, Craig.”

“No, problem! So, shall we get the dogs?”

“Sure!” I said excitedly.

Craig let out his four adorable huskies – one white, gray, brown and black – and tied his sled on the roof of the Jeep. As I was guarding the four excited dogs, I overheard Bill asking more about dogs to Craig.

“I suggest you feed your dog raw if you can manage it,” I heard Craig telling Billy, “might be a little more expensive than kibble, but it’s all worth it. I feed my dogs raw. I’ve seen the benefits of raw feeding. If you’re going to switch from kibble to raw, do not mix raw and kibble. Go cold turkey, as they say. And if you don’t have time to prep your meat, there are raw food services available that will deliver frozen meat at your doorstep.”

“Hmmmm, interesting. I will definitely remember that,” Billy said as he tied the sled on the jeep.

“Great!” Craig clapped his hand on Billy’s shoulder. “All set?”

“Yeah. Hilly!”

“Coming” I led the dogs to the Jeep. Craig opened the door and the four huskies jumped into the vehicle one by one. Billy then took the passangers’ seat.

“Thanks, Craig. You’ll definitely earn an invitation to my wedding.”

“Of course. Anything for the Rodhams. I’ll see you later. Bye!”

“Bye!”

I took the driver’s seat, and we’re all set. The nearest sledding trail was only fifteen minutes away, and I couldn’t wait to hit the snowy slopes.

Once we arrived at the trail, I got off the Jeep and I took a while admiring the beauty of the trail. Billy got off after me and he too was amazed. He was drinking it all in. White snow covered all out our surroundings, and the warm sun illuminated out path. The dry trees were silently standing in the woods, as if saying “Hi! Come over! We’ll watch you while you sled!”

Somehow, I could sense the excitement in my boyfriend.

We got the sled off the roof of the Jeep and then we let the dogs off the vehicle. I taught Bill how to out the harnesses on to the dogs and on to the sled. I was impressed at how quickly he learned (probably he had a knack for this that he didn’t know?). Once the sled was set-up and the dogs tied I stepped into the sled, ready to blaze the trail.

“Wait!” I heard Bill say.

“What?” I said.

Bill took something from the Jeep. It was his camera. “Let me take a picture of you, first.”

“Okay.” I don’t know what is was, but Bill taking a picture of me certainly made my heart burst with love. Yep, cheesy with extra parmesan on top, but I gotta admit, Billy never failed to make me special.

“Alright, you’re good to go,” he told me after he checked his shots on his camera, holding a thumb up. “Got great pictures here.”

“Great! I’ll be sledding for two miles then I’ll go back.”

“Sure. I’ll follow you with the Jeep.”

“Okay!” I shouted, and right after, I screamed “Hike! Hike! Hike! Hike!” in my highest pitch, and the four dogs startled to jostle, pulling the sled away.

As we gained speed, the I felt the cold wind rush into my bare skin. It wasn’t the harsh winter winds, though. The temperature was a around zero, but I never felt any hint of cold in my body. My veins are on fire. My body was on fire. The adrenaline rush was like flames fanning in the cold winter. It made me feel so alive. The speed thrilled me. I was so overwhelmed that I didn’t realize I shouted “WHOOOOOHOOOOOOO!” in the snowy trails.

One the dogs and I hit the two-mile mark, I commanded them to stop. I was panting and gasping, and I was all red in the face. I looked around and I saw Billy following me with the Jeep. When he got off, he was quite relieved to see me unharmed.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Never been better,” I gasped. “Come on, Billy! Sled with me. It’s fun, I tell you. You won’t regret it,” I said, still in my euphoric high.

Billy seemed to be considering it, judging from his torn look and his bitten lip.

“I promise, I’ll take care of you,” I told him.

My last sentence seemed to have alleviated his concerns, as his face brightened and little and replied, “Okay.”

“Alright!” I happily pulled him towards the sled.

I stepped into the sled, and he was behind me. I held on to the handle, and followed. He pressed himself behind me, and oddly enough, I too felt more secure.

“Are you ready?” I asked him. I was met with a silent nod.

“Alright, here we go! Hike! Hike! Hike! Hike!”

The dogs started to move, albeit on a slow pace. I felt Billy held on to the handle tightly, almost crushing my hand. It kinda hurt, but I didn’t complain. Billy was still adjusting to the speed. He was apprehensive, but he was holding well.

“You’re doing great, Babe. Good job,” I told him.

I felt Bill loosen his grip a little, and that was my signal that I could up the speed a little. I let out another set of “Hike!” to the dogs so that they would jostle more. The wind was starting to strengthen, and the lead dogs were straying out of trail a bit, so the sled wobbled a little. Billy’s death grip on the handle was back again.

“Billy, we’ll be fine, I promise. I got you,” I assured him.

Nodding, Billy loosened his grip on the handle. The dogs picked up the speed on their own, and we were practically flying on ice. This was the part I loved the most, but I feared that Billy might now be holding it on his own, though I believed he could. When I turned around, I saw him looking on his side, curiously watching the moving trail. That’s when I knew that he had overcame his initial fear.

I ordered the dogs to go faster again, and this time, I wasn’t met with resistance. I could tell that Billy was enjoying the fast pace of the sled. The dogs seemed to be much calmer and more obedient too. Maybe they could sense the emotions of their masters.

If the snowy trails were the skies, then we’d be flying. I felt like a superhero, carrying the love of my life on my back. As if Bill heard my thoughts, he removed one of his hands on the handle and wrapped his arm around my waist.

God, was there anything else as perfect as that?

When he reached our original starting point, I commanded the dogs to halt, and they did so obediently. Billy and I got off the sled. When I saw turned around, I saw him very flushed from the incredible adventure he just had.

“Hey, did you like it?” I asked him, taking in deep breaths.

“Yeah.” He sucked in several lungsful of air before he stopped and then pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss. I was surprised by his sudden action, but I liked it nevertheless.

“What’s with the kiss?” I said when we broke apart.

“Thanks, Hilly. I love this,” he said.

I would totally combust right then and there. Don’t I have the best boyfriend or what?

“Shall we go another round?” he asked.

“Sure. Since when do I refuse another round?” I said as I happily jumped back on the sled. This time, we were riding side-by-side, just like how we are in real life. No matter how harsh the winds, we will ride our life’s sled with one beside the other.

That, I promise him.  


	2. February 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Extra smutty. And offensive. And sorry for the delayed upload. I hope the extra long chapter makes up for it. :)

I woke up to Billy's soft snores. It's barely 3 am but my day had already begun? Why? It's Valentine's Day! Specifically, mine and Billy's first Valentine's Day. Well, we never spent last' year's Valentine's together because duh, we weren't lovers. I remembered binging on Oreos and catching up on Scandal on Valentine's Day. I thought Billy had a date. He told me almost a year later that he spent the night my porn video. Sweet, but stupid. I could have enjoyed the sex and his company. Oh well. What is past is past.

But now, I swore to myself that this Valentine's Day would be special. So, what did I have in mind? First, I have to drive to Queens and pick-up my gift for Billy so that he would wake up next to his gift. Then, prepare his breakfast in bed. A hearty breakfast consisting of all the greasy food he liked (I swear he'd end up with a heart attack one day) and then we'll take it from there. Just for good measure, I booked us a reservation at Maison Premiere (you know, the oyster place in Brooklyn where Billy and I fucked each other with our brains). As I heard from Billy a few days ago, he wouldn't be going to work on Valentine's night so I had him all to myself (*insert evil laugh here*)

God, just the thought of being alone with him on Valentine’s Day made me so wet.

Anyway, I got up from bed and quietly took a shower. When I was all dressed and made-up, I snuck out of the apartment and stole his car from the parking lot.  I prayed that he won’t notice that I was gone. I did take another precaution, though. I made sure he was exhausted from sex last night so that he’d sleep until 9. On the flip side, I too was sleepy.  I was pinching myself every now and then so that I wouldn’t fall asleep driving. God knows what Billy would do me if I crashed his car which I stole while he was sleeping.

I finally reached Queens before daybreak. Thank goodness. I was still right on schedule. I parked Billy's car in front of the apartment building where I was supposed to meet my contact. I checked my watch. 4 am. Right on schedule.

When I got to the door, I pressed the doorbell for unit 307. Thankfully, a person opened the door right away.

"Oh, hi Hillary. Come in," my friend Danny opened the door, his hair disheveled and traces of dried saliva visible along his chin. I thought I woke him up. I kinda felt bad for interrupting his sleep but I did tell him that I would be arriving before sunrise.

"Hi Danny," I replied as I followed Danny up to his third-floor apartment unit. "Is Nina here?" Nina was Danny's girlfriend.

"Yeah, yeah. She's asleep," Danny yawned as he opened the door to his apartment. "Here, come inside. Make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks."

I settled on his couch while Danny went somewhere in his apartment to get my gift for Billy. Danny was a staff at the local animal shelter and he was the dad of one of my patients. Danny and I tried to date before but we didn't work out. No biggie, though. We didn't go far. But we did remain friends, and when I thought I needed his help acquiring a dog, I immediately contacted him.

Danny came back carrying a small, brown pup inside a cage. At first, he was scared, but when he saw me, his eyes suddenly lit up and his tail was wagging like crazy. 

"Here you go. Buddy's all set. You just have to sign the adoption papers," Daniel handed me a folder with a bunch of papers.

"Thanks," I took the folder from Danny.

"Very nice of you to adopt. What made you decide to do it?" Danny asked as he sat in front of me.

"Well," I said as I signed the papers, "Billy and I were in Chicago last month and we talked to my dad's friend who's an animal breeder. He encouraged us to adopt a dog instead of buying a new one, so I thought I'd visit your shelter to see if I can find a suitable dog for Billy. And besides, I don't have much money to spend on a new dog. I'm sure Billy won't mind. In fact, I think Buddy's perfect."

"I do to. The pup suddenly became alive the moment you entered the kennel. He was jumping up and down like he's saying 'Pick me! Pick me!'. Do you know how we got Buddy?"

I shook my head.

"Well, we got him from a puppy mill in Jersey. Bad place. Shitty stuff. I mean literal shit. The place was swarmed in dog poop. It's a miracle Buddy didn't die there. He was four weeks old then."

"Wow," I was astounded.

"Yeah. He's a fighter. Six weeks later, he's good as new. He's still a bit thin and a bit shy. But for some reason, he seems to respond to you more than I've ever seen in any other person."

"I hope he'll like it in our home," I reached out to little Buddy, and he began licking my finger.

"Oh, I bet he does. You and Bill seem to be good at animals," Danny said.

"I don't know if I am, but Billy seems to have taken a liking on them. 

"So, it's dog first then baby later for you two, huh?" Danny said, grinning.

"Oh stop it!" I was sure I was blushing like mad. "We're just a new couple. Today's just our first Valentine's."

"But you already moved in."

"That's because I broke my lease and I have nowhere to go. He's just happy he has a roommate to share the rent with."

"Yeah right. Roommate," Danny snickered. "I can see you two going places."

"That's right. We're gonna go on a trip once we win that Pornhub suit," I said, intentionally missing his point.

"Oh shut up, Hill. I meant the church. Or the judge. Or Las Vegas."

"Again, it's too early for that." I looked at my watch and saw that it's already past 5am. I really needed to go.

"Hey, sorry to be a downer, but I really need to get going. Bill might wake up soon."

"Oh yeah, oh yeah," Danny took Buddy of out his cage and leashed him for me. He then gave me the end of the leash, and Buddy was happily circling around, his tail wagging.

“Bye, Danny.” I was carrying a very energetic Buddy in my arms.

“Take care, Hillary. And take care of Buddy!”

I found out later on that driving Buddy home without a cage was a poor decision. Sure, I didn’t want to restrain the little guy, but he was such a pain-in-the-ass inside the car. He kept wandering on the seat and tried to step on the gear and the hand brakes. I couldn’t completely focus my attention on the road since he was playing everywhere. When I finally got frustrated, my right hand scooped the little puppy from the passenger seat and let him sit on my lap, praying that no officer could see that I was driving with a puppy.

“You’re such a piece of work, aren’t you?” I said to Buddy

All I got was more tail wagging.

Thankfully, I arrived at the parking lot in one piece. Buddy was as hyperactive as ever. I prayed that he wouldn’t bark once we were inside the apartment.

“Buddy, I want you to be quiet, okay?” I told the little pup. He let out his tongue and panted, which I hoped mean “Yes, Mom!”

Once we were inside, I was relieved to find the lights still off. Whew. Billy was still sleeping. And I was a little sleepy too, to be honest, and the warmth of the apartment and the cozy ambiance was making me drift into the bedroom. Yeah, maybe I’d get some more sleep, but not before I gave Billy his surprise.

I opened the door to our bedroom and I saw Billy still soundly sleeping. His stomach was against the bed and his arms were sprawled over a bunch of pillows. I giggled quietly. He must have rolled over and thought the pillows were my boobs. He loved grabbing my boobs whenever we’re sleeping. Somehow, I would wake up almost every morning finding his hand over my boobs. It’s like his hands were programmed to grope my boobs even in sleep.

When I thought the coast was clear, I slowly walked towards the bed. Buddy, cradled in my arms, began to pick up his excitement as we approach his new Daddy. I told Buddy to keep quiet, but he won’t obey, so I sat beside Billy and put Buddy down on the bed. The pup instantly went up to this face and licked him. At first, Bill didn’t seem to like it when Buddy was licking him. He was turning his face away from Buddy, but the pup was pretty insistent on waking him up. Bill would then groan, “Hilly, not now. I’m tryna sleep. I’m exhausted,”

I tried to play along. “But I wanna kiss you, Billy.”

“Later, Baby,” he moaned in his sleep, “gimme ten more minutes.”

“But I want it now. I’m so wet,” I faked a moan.

Buddy continued to lick Billy everywhere in his face – his cheek, his nose, his ears, his forehead – but none of his efforts seemed to be working. Buddy too was getting frustrated of his very sleepy Daddy. So, desperate times called for desperate measures. Buddy licked Billy on the lips, and that seemed to do the trick.

Billy suddenly popped his eyes wide open, and he seemed to be stunned at the sight before him – a puppy jumping right in front of him, licking him awake. When his eyes darted to me, I let out a smile and greeted him “Happy Valentine’s, Baby.”

Billy shot up from the bed and happily scooped Buddy. He pressed his nose against the little fella’s and began talking to him like a baby.

“Hiiiiii! Hi little fella! What are you doing in my bed, little fella?” Billy cooed at Buddy.

“His name his Buddy and you’re gonna be his new Daddy,” I told Billy.

Billy’s jaw dropped faster than an anvil falling off Empire State. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah. I got little Buddy here for your Valentine’s present. Happy Valentine’s Day, Baby.”

Billy’s eyes were sparkling with joy. “Happy Valentine’s Day too, Hilly.” He proceeded to lean over and kiss me.

“No, no, no,” I pushed him away. “Your mouth has dog saliva. Brush your teeth first.”

“Oh yeah,” Billy wiped his mouth with his hand. “Finger?”

“No!” But I had to admit, I liked the idea of him fingering me at Valentine’s morning, but he seriously needed to brush his teeth. “Brush, or no kiss.”

“Fine. But can you please hold Buddy for me, will you?”

“Sure!”

As I told him, Billy got up and brushed his teeth. And as he promised me, he finger fucked me on our bed while Buddy was leashed in the corner.

* * *

That afternoon, I told Billy that I had a reservation for us at the Premiere Maison, and he was delighted. He was planning on cooking dinner for us, but all of his plans were thrown right off the bat so we spent the afternoon catching up on Scandal and cuddling. I love being lazy in the afternoon. I didn’t realize how much I love it until I got unemployed and had too much time on my hands.

And so, dressed up and ate dinner at the Maison. Of course, we went for the Oyster Happy Hour. As we were eating, I couldn’t help but notice Billy’s repeated glares on my lips. There was no doubt that he was imagining what my lips would do to his cock later tonight. I enjoyed how weak he looked while he did that. I once had to slap him gently that we were still inside a restaurant and the real “happy hour” wasn’t to commence until much later.

While at the restaurant, he gave me a first hint of what his Valentine’s gift for me was.

“Awwww, you shouldn’t have!” I said, blushing. And I was truthful in that. I mean, I couldn’t have asked anything more with Billy on my side. He’s such a handsome, sweet, adorkable fuccboi who never failed to give me out-of-this-world orgasms. I rest my case.

“Well, I want to. And besides, you gave me Buddy. That’s the best gift anyone’s given to me, and that includes a stripper for birthday last year,” Billy said, grinning.

“Somebody gifted you a stripper? And last year too?” That was the first time I heard of it and I was amused.

“Yep. You know Vince, our lawyer? That asshole thought I wasn’t getting any so he sent me a stripper. Ha! If only he knew…”

“Well, there’s no doubt he now knows,” I giggled. “We did so much salacious stuff we can have a dossier of our own.”

“Oh I think we can do better than that. Wanna join the TV show Swing?”

I quirked my brow, “What’s that?”

“It’s a reality show in Playboy TV where real life couples join multiple pairs of experienced swingers in a group sex…”

“Oh my God!” I cringed when I heard the word ‘group sex’. “That’s…horrible. And besides, we still have a pending case against Pornhub for illegally distributing our video and then we go to Playboy to legally distribute our video?!”

“I kid, I kid.” Billy lowered his voice, “But I gotta tell you, that’s one of my fantasies.”

“Gosh, Billy. You’re wild.”

“Awwww, Hillary. I’m sure you have one!”

Well, I did. And there’s no way I’d let anyone know about it, including Billy.

I simply shrugged to avoid answering the question. Good thing Billy dropped the topic altogether.

We left the Maison when it was almost one. We were soooo stuffed with oysters. I was getting a little sleepy, to be honest, but our day hadn’t ended, and Bill was yet to give me his gift.

As we were walking back to his car, we passed by the alleyway where we crossed the barriers of time and space (i.e. we fucked other people when in reality, we were really fucking each other. Some shit, right?). As a sweet reminder, I yanked Billy towards that dark alleyway and before he could complain, I silenced him with a kiss that definitely made both of us stir. But I think Billy had it worse because he was already thrusting against me, and he hadn’t pulled his pants down yet.

“Come on, Billy. Let’s fuck it out in here. Appropriate, don’t you think?” I nipped his lip as I made the invitation.

“I’d love to, Baby, but I maybe we’ll do that some other time. I still have to give you my gift,” Billy moaned when I cupped his hard-on.

I grunted in frustration because I was already wet as fuck. But yeah, we could do that some other time. After all, we would definitely be coming back to this place in the coming months.

The ride back home seemed to feel like a Formula One race. Billy was really aching to come home (pun intended) and I wasn’t exactly helpful since my fingers were rubbing his crotch when he drove. It was a miracle that we arrived home unscathed.

When we reached our apartment, Bill’s lips were already slamming into mine before I opened the light switch, but that was not to say I didn’t like it. The air of mystery aroused me more. Just us in the apartment, groping and touching each other...it made me feel like a pressure cooker. I loved the feeling of not knowing what Billy’s move next because I couldn’t see him. I just followed his lead. When he pulled me, I followed. Because of the dark surroundings, we were occasionally bumping into furniture. I even heard Bill hit the dining table and he moaned in pain. That was the only time when I knew we were on the kitchen.

When we were finally inside our bedroom, Billy pushed me to the wall and he reached for the light switch. Finally, some illumination. When I finally had a glimpse of his face, he was all red, hot and bothered, and I liked that look of desperation on him. It only made me want him more.

We’re already in his bedroom. Now what?

“Billy, we’re already here. Is the sex your gift to me? Because I am oh so ready to receive it,” I bit my lip, gazing back and forth between his lips and eyes.

Billy sighed in frustration, much to my confusion.

“Darlin, I’m gonna give my gift to you,” he said.

“Alright. You don’t need my permission. Just grope me and suck me until I’m dry.”

He shook his head. “No. I need you to come to bed.”

That last remark of his just added to my confusion. What’s the difference between oral sex while standing up and oral sex on the bed? Oral sex is oral sex, and he’s good at it in either positions.

He ordered me to sit on the bed as he disappeared behind the walk-in closet. I didn’t know what was talking him so long inside. But because my patience was as little as Donald Trump’s micropenis, I went ahead and touched myself so that when Billy came back, I was ready.

I really, really thought he was going to undress himself in some kinky outfit or something, but I was surprised to see him still in his regular clothes. The only difference was that he was carrying a large gift-wrapped box with a dirty smirk on his face.

“What’s that?” My eyes fell on to the large box.

“Why don’t you see for yourself, Baby? After all, this is all yours,” he said as he handed me the box.

Still confused, I gingerly took it and unwrapped it with utmost case. My jaw dropped when I saw what was inside.

It’s the Lovebotz Saddle Sybian Sex Machine!

Jesus Christ, I wanted to ride one for years!

My eyes were wide as saucers as I gazed back and forth between the sybian and Billy, who was already smirking ear-to-ear. Oh gosh. I couldn’t choose!

“Wanna try it, Baby?”

Heck yeah, I would! But I was so stunned that no words were coming out of me. But thankfully, Billy knew what was on my mind and he opened the box. He assembled the machine for me, drawing out and installing the attachments to the saddle. When it was all assembled, all I could do was to stare at it in awe.

“Go on, Baby, Ride that beast. It’s all yours,” he cooed in my ear.

I removed my clothes, including my underwear, and positioned myself over the machine. I was so in a trance that I forgot that I had to put lube into the penis attachment (or maybe not since I was so already wet). Billy, the ever gentleman, reached for the lube on my bedside table and poured a generous amount over the attachment.

When the device was ready, I straddled it and I slowly lowered myself into it. The initial touch felt too cold for my pussy lips that I almost jumped, so Billy and I rubbed the attachment and he poured more lube. When we thought it was warm enough, I attempted to lower myself again, this time more smoothly. The penis attachment felt nice. It wasn’t too big nor it wasn’t too small. Granted, I am used to Billy’s big member, but it was nice to experience the regular size once in a while.

Billy handed me the control knob. “Remember Baby: take your time. Don’t go further if you’re not comfortable, okay?”

I could barely nod in excitement. While I was so engrossed over this machine, I didn’t notice Billy pulling a chair and sitting front of me. He pulled his pants down and held his cock proudly.

“Alright, Darlin. Just enjoy it, I’ll go watch over here,” he said to me, his voice cracking like a hormonal teenager.

Okay. It’s showtime. I took the control and turned on the sybian to the lowest setting. What happened immediately after was far from what I had expected. Instead of a faint tingle in my pussy, a surge of white hot pleasure exploded inside me. I almost thought I was gonna cum, but I wasn’t quite there yet. Wow, this thing is amazing.

The sybian certainly upped the ante quickly, but I was still desperate to climax. The machine hummed underneath me, teasing me and making me feel good. I leaned over and supported most of my weight on my hands placed on either side of the front of the machine. Fuck. The effect was two-fold. My clit came into contact with the vibrating pad. Each touch was pure heaven, but I wanted this to last longer, so I gently thrust against the machine, prolonging the teasing and the vibrations.

When I was able to land my gaze on Billy, I saw him rubbing himself desperately. His cock was all hard and red. Never did I saw his cock as more appetizing at that moment. I somehow managed to call him and he jumped up the bed, his cock directly in front of my face. Using my left hand, I cupped his balls while my right hand stroked him as I licked his tip like a sweet lollipop. I could tell by his loud breathing that he was enjoying it as much as I was. I knew that this was all for me, but I couldn’t let him be left out in the fun *wink*

Maybe Billy was more into this sybian thing than I was, because in record time, he swelled inside my mouth. However, with my mind split between the sybian and him, I couldn’t afford to swallow his cum. I withdrew my mouth from his with a loud pop, and uttered, “Cum on my tits, just do it yourself…I’m so close…cum on my tits.” Billy was only happy to do so. I cupped my breasts and within a few strokes in my tits, he exploded, spilling his cum all over my chest and neck.

“Fuck, Hilly. That was amazing,” he said as he came down from his high.

Now that my boyfriend was all good, I concentrated back on reaching my orgasm. I began to raise and lower my hips, fucking the vibrating sybian. Once in a while, I could slam hard so that my clit would touch the vibrating pad. As I was fucking the sybian cowgirl-style, I felt the bed depress behind me and Bill’s hands cupped my breasts from there. He was gently kneading and tugging them, spreading his cum all over me. I was kinda losing control at the moment and I forgot about the control knob, so Bill turned the knob to the higher setting, a considerable increase in the strength of the vibration.

I was pressing firmly against the machine, driving the attachment deeper inside me, that bed was shaking violently and the springs were already squeaking. I felt really really close.

“That’s it, Baby, come for me. I want you to come for me,” I heard Bill from behind.

"Fuuuckk... I am cummin – Ahhhhhhhhhh!” And it wasn't my average orgasm scream. I could have woken up the neighbors with that kind of scream. It was a high-pitched shrill I never heard myself scream before. Taking a breast in each hand, I squeezed and pinched as hard as I could and leaned over giving my clit the full vibration. I was squirming and fucking and shaking all at once. I felt like a women possessed with pleasure instead of evil spirts. The orgasm induced by this device was nothing I’ve ever felt. I knew I’ve said Billy gave me the best orgasms, but he couldn’t beat the Lovebotz. After all, Billy couldn’t vibrate.

Then, almost as quick as the chain of events began, my body became limp. The intense vibrations were too much for my overly sensitive clit and I quickly removed herself from the machine. Still almost too exhausted to move, I lied on the bed next to where Bill sat, his flaccid cock brushing my face.

“God, Honey. This was the best. Thank you for this gift,” I told him, panting.

“Ouch, I am hurt,” he teased. “But seriously, it’s all for you Baby."

“I love you, so much, Billy. No boyfriend has ever done so much for me,” I said truthfully.

“I love you too, Hilly. You are the best girlfriend I ever had. And I hope you’ll be my last too,” he replied.

Incredibly touched by his remarks, I pulled him down for a long, languid kiss.

* * *

A few hours later, we were still going at it, this time without the sybian. I was on all fours with my left hand leaning on the headboard and my right hand on the mattress. Billy was fucking me from behind, and judging from our grunts, we were both so close.

“I’m so close, Billy.”

“Me too, Hilly. Let go now.”

I was about to obey his orders when suddenly, I heard my cellphone rang from the bedside table. Meh. Who would be calling me at this hour? Surely not a patient because I was still jobless. And so, I tried to ignore the call and focus on my impending orgasm.

“Oh Baby, fuck me harder!”

“God, Hilly. You’re so wet!”

In the midst of my moans, the ring from my phone persisted, and it annoyed the hell out of me. It was such a cockblocker. I couldn’t get off because I couldn’t get my mind of that damn phone.

“I’ll…get it…Darlin…”

“Okay.”

While Bill was fucking me from behind, I reached for the phone and answered the call. It was Anita.

“Hello?” I tried to sound casual and not having sex.

“Hillary! Anita sounded excited. “I have amazing news for you!”

“Oh good! What is it?” Fuck. I was going to come really soon. I could feel it. And judging by Billy’s increased stroked, he would too.  

“Raymond and I had a date earlier because you know it’s Valentine’s and then we took the ferry to Liberty Island and we toured the Statue of Liberty tonight and then when we were on the topmost balcony, guess what? RAYMOND JUST PROPOSED TO ME AND I SAID YES! WE’RE GETTING MARRIED!”

I didn't really understand what Anita just said because my body erupted in white hot pleasure. Bill exploded almost simultaneously, thrusting against me like a mad man.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” I screamed on the phone. I couldn’t care less about Anita at that moment.

I think Anita went on and on about the details of Raymond’s proposal. I really didn’t hear what she was saying, but I let out occasional uh-huh’s and mm-hmm’s just to let her know I was listening. Or rather, I was pretending to listen.

“So, Hillary, I wanna ask you something,” I heard Anita said when I finally regained my focus, slumping on the bed as Billy nibbled my earlobe.

“Sure.”

“Will you be my maid of honor?”

Anita’s words made me explode more than the amazing orgasm I just had. I quickly got up in bed, leaving Billy confused.

“Of course! I’d love to! I’m so happy for you, Anita!” I said with genuine affection.

Wow. Just wow. Contrary to what everyone on Twitter have said, 2018 beats 2017. Sure, 2017 was a shitty year, but I left it all behind. In 2018, I got a new boyfriend, my best friend was getting married and I was named maid-of-honor, and it’s just February! Boy, I love 2018 already.

Looking back, I shouldn’t have declared that 2018 was the best year ever. After all, there were ten months left to go. Anything could have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. You can buy Lovebotz on Ebay :)
> 
> Now that Just a Coincidence is winding down, I can finally focus on this. This chapter marks the end of their honeymoon period. Conflicts will arise in the next chapters one-by-one. We'll also finally tackle their lawsuit vs. Pornhub.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed his. Took quite a long time to write but here it is. 
> 
> Bye for now!


	3. March 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload! :((((

"Congratulations, Anita!"

Anita, who was talking to colleague (well, _ex-colleague_ ), turned around and her face just lit up as soon as she saw me and Billy enter La Familia, the Italian restaurant where she was holding her engagement party. Oh gosh, we hadn't seen each other for so long! I thought we last saw each other before Christmas when they threw me a farewell party before I was supposed to move back to Chicago. But now, well, things had changed. I had decided to stay in New York (and pursue the lawsuit against Pornhub at the meantime) and live with Billy. My girlfriends had been so busy lately that we hadn't caught up since our December party.

"Oh, Hill, you're here!" Anita practically jumped when she saw me and planted a friendly kiss on my cheek. "And this must be the famous Bill," Anita kissed Bill as well.

"Not that famous, I hope. I bet you ladies had so much to talk about," Billy smiled. Oh Billy. He’s such a charming guy. I wanted to pinch his cheeks but I decided to behave.  

"I won't say if we did," Anita's finger pretended to zip her lips. "Now that you're with dearie Hill over here, I welcome you to the Beau's Club," winked Anita.

"Stop it, Anita!" I was reduced to fits of giggles in the corner.

Anita rolled her eyes at me. "Anyway, the Beau's Club is the exclusive club of our significant others. Mine, Laura's, Nikki's and Hillary's."

"Uhm, excuse me, Anita. It's because of you that the club isn't so exclusive anymore," I reminded her.

"That's okay. You don’t bring home a guy often so we’re just zeroing out. And besides, quality over quantity, right?" she teased. In no time, Bill's rosacea was on display again. Gosh. I just hope I wasn't blushing too. But Anita was giggling, so that meant I probably was.

"Oh well. Come in! Come in! It's time to introduce Bill to the Beau's Club," Anita pulled Bill. "Raymond!"

From the other side of the room, Raymond, the future Mr. Coronado, heard his fiancé had called and immediately excused himself from the group of people he was chatting to and approached his fiancé.

"What's it, my love?" Raymond wrapped his arm around Anita's waist. Urgh. Aren't they lovely? #RayNita

"Honey, I'd like you to meet Bill, Hillary's boyfriend," Anita said.

"Hi, I'm Bill."

"Oh, you must be the newest member of the Beau's Club! Welcome! I'm Raymond." Raymond shook Bill’s hand.

"The Beau's Club is official?" Bill chuckled, perplexed.

"Yes, it is. And you're the first who got in because of me," I kissed Billy on the cheek.

"Awwwwwww," Anita and Raymond said in unison. I could feel the warmth rise up in my cheeks. Urgh guys, stop it. (But seriously, you guys are amazing.)

"We're so glad to be in here Anita. And I'm so happy for you two! Finally!" I almost squealed.

"Yeah, we couldn't be more thrilled," Anita said as she downed the champagne she was holding.

"When are you getting married, then?" Bill asked.

"Well, I want my brother, who's studying law in Oxford, to be with us in the wedding but he couldn't get out of school until he graduates, so it'll be around next year," said Raymond.

"Wow, that's a long wait," I said.

"Not really. With the intense wedding preps lately, couples usually wait a year or two until their wedding."

"Gosh, really?"

Anita nodded. "Yeah, but we wanted to celebrate the engagement early so we decided to throw this party right away," said Anita.

"I see."

Raymond downed his own glass of champagne. "Hey, why don't you take a seat somewhere - maybe in the bar over there?" Raymond pointed to two empty bar stools, "and enjoy yourselves. Order anything you like. Drink anything you like, as much as you like. We've got everything covered."

"Yay! Thanks!"

"Thank you!"

We bid each other goodbye for now and Billy and I went to the stools Raymond pointed at. The bartended quickly showed up and brought us some drinks and food.

“Anita sure is having fun,” Billy chuckled as he sipped his martini.

“Yeah, she likes the attention,” I told Billy.

“I can see how she’s the life of every party,” he said.

“Well, yeah. She is. Quite a charmer too. You have seen Anita before, right?”

Billy shook his head. “I don’t recall.”

“When we first met, she was with me in that bridal shower,” I reminded him.

“Oh!” The memory of our first meeting seemed to have clicked inside his head. “Now, I recall. Was she one of the girls lining up for the stripper?”

I giggled at how vivid his memory of our first meeting was. “Yes, she is. She’s actually the one doing the stripper and I was supposed to be next when you suggestively invited me to the bathroom.”

“Best decision I ever had in my life,” he chuckled.

I sipped my champagne. “It better be.”

“It is.” He planted a small peck on my face, and I felt the apples of my cheeks heat up. “You’re blushing.”

“It’s still cold,” I lied.

“Liar,” he called my bluff.

“Does it matter?” I tried to deflect.

He scooted closer to me and rested his head on my shoulder. “Not at all. But I like seeing you blush.”

“Make me blush later,” I suggested. “Not today, Baby. We must behave. Everybody’s looking.”

I heard Billy sigh in frustration. “You’re right. But I expect payback later.”

I smirked. “I’ll be happy to repay you.”

Before Billy could say anything else, we both head female voices yelling “Hillary! Hillary!” from the opposite end of the room. We both looked around and saw Laura and Nikki waving at us happily, holding pinacoladas in their hand. I wanted to join them, but I was worried about leaving Billy on his own. Thankfully, he was such a sweetheart.

“You go with your girlfriends,” he said, noticing my eagerness to talk to my friends. “I’ll be fine in here.”

“You sure? I don’t want you to get bored in here,” I said, but I knew it was bullshit. Billy was a very talkative guy. He’d have someone to talk to within five minutes. I just didn’t want to make him feel I deserted him or anything.

“I’m gonna be alright, Baby. I’m a grown man, not a toddler, though I’ll always be your Baby,” he grinned.

“You got me there,” I giggled. “Say, I’ll go over to my girls and if you ever get bored, just shoot me a quick text.”

“Deal.” He kissed me on the forehead this time. “Run. Run off to your girls now.”

I returned with kiss with a long one on the lips. “Alright, Babe. See you.”

“Have fun!”

Laura and Nikki were grinning ear-to-ear when I approached them sitting on the a booth. The knowing looks on their face told me that they were in for a very long conversation.

“What a sight!” Nikki said.

“You do remember that this is Anita’s and Raymond’s party, not yours, right?” quipped Laura.

“I know, I know!” I could feel the blush creeping on my cheeks. “Sorry. Bill and I are quite clingy.”

“ _Quite_ is an understatement, honey,” Laura sipped her pinacolada.

“Hey, where did you get those drinks?” I pointed at the pinacolada.

“That’s not a pinacolada,” said Nikki. “Or at least not a legit one.”

I was confused. “What?”

“Laura can’t have alcohol,” Nikki winked.

It didn’t take me long enough to figure out what Nikki was implying. A glowing Laura held her pinacolada mocktail in her hand with the biggest grin I had ever seen on her.  

“Oh my God,” I almost spilled my champagne.

“Yeah,” Laura simply said, still smiling.

“Oh my God. This is so amazing! Anita’s engaged, you are pregnant, I’m with Bill…”

Laura and I both looked at Nikki, expecting something.

“I’m alive!” she chuckled.

“Yes, Nikki’s alive!” Laura and I laughed so hard. Well, no we weren’t laughing at Nikki for the lack of ‘accomplishment’. It’s just that her story was…anti-climactic.  

“How long have you been pregnant?” I asked Laura.

“Seven weeks, Hillary,” she said.

“Gosh, Laura, congratulations!” I hugged Laura as tight as I possibly could. Nothing, and I repeat, nothing could ever top the happiness that I felt at that moment. The only thing better than being happy yourself is seeing your friends happy. God, can things get any better than this?

“We all know who’s gonna be godmothers,” Anita teased.

“If you meant yourself, Anita, then you’re not gonna be nowhere near be the godmother of my kid. I’d rather hire Sarah Palin than you.”

“Excuse me. Sarah Palin ain’t gonna teach your kid how to use a dildo,” said Anita.

“Ooooooh,” Nikki and I said in unison. A waiter stopped by and handed me a pinacolada.

“Why do I want my kid to know how to use a dildo,” said Laura in mock outrage.

“Because that means her kid will know Mom’s using a dildo too,” I quipped.

“With Dad’s help,” added Anita. “Or is Dad using Mom’s dildo too…?”

“La la la la la,” Laura covered her ears and shut us out with her sing-song voice. “This is why I don’t want any of you to be godmothers to my kid. You are all bad influence.”

“Excuse me. It was you who thought Hillary how to use a dildo!” said Nikki.

“Oh stop!” I almost spilled the pinacolada that I was drinking. “God, I do not need a reminder of that!”

“Yeah, remember when Bill sent her the vibrator for her birthday and then Hillary looked like she had never seen a human cock!” teased Anita.

“That was embarrassing, Hill,” Laura chided playfully.

“Oh stop!” Gosh, why am I suddenly in the hot seat? Could I be more embarrassed than this?!

“Please don’t tell me Bill have you another sex toy,” said Anita.

I froze. They were all looking at me like I murdered somebody.

“Holy hell,” Laura gasped. “Bill gave you another sex toy?!”

“Gosh, you’re lucky! Raymond’s never given me one,” Anita her sitting position. “What did he give you?”

I felt my cheeks burn and steam coming from my ears. My lips were quivering.

“A sybian,” I whispered.

“A what?” they asked in unison.

“A sybian,” I said a little louder.

“What?!

“A SYBIAN!”

I think I said it loudly than I had intended to, but thankfully the room was noisy and it got drowned by the sounds of chatting and clanking of utensils. 

“Oh my God,” Laura’s eyes were large as saucers. “That shit is expensive!”

“Is it good?” Nikki asked excitedly.

“Can we borrow it?” asked Anita.

“Well, yeah, it is expensive and yes, it was definitely good,” I threw Nikki a knowing look, “and no, you can’t use it. God knows what kink you and Raymond have. I ain’t breaking Billy’s gift for that.”

“Good Lord, Hill. You’re dating a sex god! He makes you cum each and every time and now he gives you a machine that makes you cum each and every time,” said Laura. “I wish my husband is a sex god.”

I chortled when Laura said Bill was a sex god, but I took notice at her last sentence. There was something more to it than she was letting on. “Why? Is the sex with Jimmy bad?”

“No, not really,” said Laura, “I mean it’s good and he always makes sure that I finish. But the sex is getting boring. I want something new.”

“Have you tried sex toys and roleplaying?” I asked.

“Jimmy is a traditional kind of guy. He doesn’t want that,” Laura replied.

“When you say traditional, you mean just missionary? Or…” asked Anita.

“We switch positions. He gives and receives oral. But nothing more than that,” she said. “I want to something more than just the normal fucking.”

“What is your fantasy, then?”

Laura closed her eyes, sighing. “Swinging.”

All of us, except Laura, were stunned. We looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Our mouths looked so round, we looked like we had just eaten cock.

“Wild,” I said.

“Totally. I didn’t know you have a kink like that,” Anita said.

Laura shrugged. “It’s alright. It’s not going to happen even if we both want to.”

“Why not?” asked Nikki.

“I’m pregnant. There’s no time for that in our immediate future, ”replied Laura, downing the rest of her mocktail in one go. “

“Oh, we’ll volunteer to babysit,” Anita raised her eyes excitedly.

“Urgh, Anita. There’s no way I’d let you babysit my children,” said Laura laughing.

“To Laura, her baby and her kink!” I raised my glass for a toast.

“To Laura!” Everybody followed suit.

We all drank out mocktails bottoms-up. And that was the first of many glasses that we would finish that night. I looked around to check on Billy, and I saw him talking vibrantly with a guy I’ve never seen before. He caught my eye and he winked at me to tell me that he was having a great time. I blew him a kiss and his hand caught it and pressed it into his heart. Call me cheesy but I loved that gesture. I loved all of him, and no words could express how strongly I felt for him.

I turned around and while everybody was busy chatting, I began to think of our own engagement party. I know, I know. It’s just been three months since we started officially dating but to be honest, I really do look forward to that day when we could look each other and say, “I’m all in. Let’s do this. There’s no turning back.” I wanted to build a future with him. I know I might sound so forward- thinking but I just couldn’t help it. I was so in love with Billy and I was ready to make big things with him.

But for now, we would just enjoy the drinks and the hot, incessant fucking later.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is finally running! I promise the next update won't be as late as this one!


	4. June 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you for the wonderful comments. I didn't know how much you miss this fic!

"Hi!" I greeted Vince Foster when I heard the doorbell ring. Today, we were supposed to meet with him for updates on our lawsuit against Pornhub. The case was looking pretty good so far. I'd have my old job in no time. Plus, Billy and I also sued for damages. Destroying my reputation ain't gonna be cheap, Honey. If you come after me, better lock your doors at night because bitch, I am going to be your worst nightmare.

"Hello, Hillary," Vince replied sheepishly as he brought up a six-pack of Budweiser. "Can I come in?"

"Sure!" I said. Before the meeting, Billy and Vince were going to watch the golf match. Of course, I, being the dutiful girlfriend, would prepare the snacks. Chips, fries, and a whole lot of dips. Billy and Vince were bona fide Southern boys; they eat everything.

"Thanks, Hillary!" Vince gave out an appreciative smile at me. For a split second, I thought he was about to say something more but Billy emerged from the kitchen with the snacks.

"Oh hey, Vince! My buddy!" Billy raised his hands, occupied with nacho and popcorn-filled bowls, and excitedly unloaded his burdens on to the coffee table and hurried towards Vince like a puppy eager to see his other puppy brother. I thought that Billy was kinda cute at that moment. That was probably the highest octave I have ever heard in his voice, and that included his sex sounds.

"It's been so long, Bill," Vince said on Billy's shoulder as they hugged and quickly pulled away. Vince's eyes fixed at the small bump in Billy's belly. "I see that Hillary here is spoiling you. Or are you pregnant already?"

I let out a loud, guttural laugh. "We weren't using protection, so here we are."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I expected better from you two," said Vince in feigned disappointment.

"Well, it's hard to keep remembering to put protection on when I couldn't think of anything else but her," Billy winked in my direction.

"Oh, stop now, Billy. How many times do I have to tell you that I am not sharing you my Netflix password?!"

"Damn, Bill. I didn't know you're a cheap prune," Vince piled on Billy.

"Hey, watch it you son of a bitch," Billy said amusedly as he found the remote control and turned the volume down. "You're my lawyer and I can fire you anytime."

"Ha! I dare you," Vince tested Billy. "Find another guy who will take your case for $1000 an hour."

"I pay you $1,500 you bastard!" Billy laughed.

Vince and Billy went on to their easy banter. I watched them from the kitchen while I prepared lunch for all of us. I love seeing Billy this happy and carefree. It felt so satisfying whenever I would see him laughing or simply smiling. It was like I was an extension of his emotions, and whatever he felt, I felt it too. I was so in love with him. Looking back, I wouldn't have guessed a year ago how hard I would have fallen for him. But here we are.

Billy and Vince settled into the couch for the match. They invited me to join them, but to be honest, I wasn't really into cycling. I watch football (Cubs forever!) and a little bit of basketball but nothing beyond that. That morning, I tried submitting my resume to some hospitals in the New York and New Jersey areas because if this lawsuit failed, I need to have a back-up plan to jumpstart my career comeback. I did however drop by to check on them once in a while (and grab some chips, teehee). I was glad that the boys were really enjoying themselves.

"Awww, come on, Hilly. Watch with us," Billy moaned as he pulled my hip closer to his. I got to admit, his cuddles were a strong magnet but I wanted to let him have his quality time with Vince.

"I'll be fine, Babe," I pressed a light kiss on his cheek. That seemed to have satisfied him a bit.

"Bill's right, Hillary. You should join us. I mean, you made all of these food for us..."

I was a bit glad that the boys didn't see me as a dutiful wife on a game day. But I wasn't really into this sport and I bet I would fall asleep in the middle of it. And if that happened, Billy would likely carry me into the bedroom and he wouldn't come out at least for a couple of hours. Poor Vince.

My eyes wandered around and I spotted the wall clock. My, my, it's almost lunchtime!

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I think it's almost lunchtime. Stay right here and I'll bring you our food," I said.

"Thanks, Babe."

"Appreciate it, Hillary."

As promised, I brought the boys their lunch and I joined them right after. While Billy's eyes were glued to the TV, his hands were on my hips, hugging me close once in a while. I loved how his brain worked. Even a golf match couldn't make him forget my presence.

When the match was over, I heard the boys sigh in satisfaction. I was in our bedroom then, waking up from a short nap. Billy and Vince were adult enough to clean their mess. As they cleaned up, I brewed some coffee for all of us.

"Coffee, boys," I said while I served the coffee.

"You are such an angel, Baby," Billy pulled me to his side as I poured coffee from the coffee pot for myself. I didn't answer, but he saw me smile.

"So," Vince's voice was suddenly businesslike. "Shall we get started?"

Billy and I nodded in unison. 

"Alright," Vince rubbed his hands and pulled his iPad from his bag. There was no trace of the man who was yelling and cursing just a few minutes ago. "I am going to give you an update on the investigation and on the status of the case. First, we have solid evidence that points to Kevin Clarke as the suspect of the CD theft."

"Kevin!" I gasped. "He was the janitor who was assigned to the clinics!"

"Yes. Apparently, he was stalking you for months but he never revealed his secret to anyone. It looks like he had a thing for you, Hillary."

"Jesus," Billy wiped his face. "Thank God Hillary's gone from that hospital."

"Clarke was put on unpaid leave after he was named in the indictment. And after this case, he won't be returning to work at all," Vince assured us.

"Good. That son of a bitch should rot in jail." I've never heard Billy become so angry like that.

"Well," Vince ignored my boyfriend's outbursts, "he took the CD, watched it, made a copy for himself and sold the video to Pornhub."

"Motherfucker," Billy was more riled up than before. "How much did he sell the video for?"

"300,000."

I spit the coffee I was drinking. Jesus H. Christ! He made that much money for selling me on the internet?!

"God," I could tell that Billy was feeling nauseous, so I rubbed his back.

"And what's worse is that NY Presbyterian didn't even conduct an internal investigation on how this leaked and terminated you outright. Their actions violate NY and federal labor laws."

"Damn right," Billy snickered. "Hilly is a victim of unlawful termination."

"Correct," Vince agreed, "so we are asking the court for $10M in damages for Hillary and $5M for you."

I spit my coffee for the second time, prompting Billy to chuckle this time.

"Easy there, Baby," he cooed. 

"That's a hell lot of money, Vince" I remarked.

"It's more than fair," Vince assured me. "Your reputation was damaged and your personal behavior, which has nothing to do with your work, became the primary cause of your firing. On top of that, the hospital didn't even hear your side. I'd say they should regret the day they asked you to clear your desk."

"You hear that, Baby? You did nothing wrong. You don't have to be ashamed of anything," Billy rubbed my arm in an attempt to soothe me, and it was working.

"And we will be asking the court to order the hospital to reinstate your employment. If everything goes well, you should have your old job back," added Vince.

"Did you hear that, Billy? I don't have to move! I can stay right here in New York!" I said excitedly.

"I hear, Baby. And I am thrilled that you're getting your life back!"

Billy's happiness was so contagious that I kissed him without thinking, and without a damn that Vince was sitting there uncomfortably and watching us make out. I didn't even care that Billy pulled me on top of his lap and I began to grind myself against him. It was only when Vince cleared his throat that we were pulled out of our bubble.

"So, I guess I should get going," Vince was almost blushing when he said that. "The game was fun, Bill. Let's have it over in my apartment next time."

"Anytime, Buddy. And set the date. I'll take care of the drinks," Billy said.

"Bye, Bill."

"Bye, Vince."

As soon as Vince closed the door, I immediately returned to his lap and ravished his mouth. He was quick to catch up and his tongue was battling with mine in no time. We occasionally broke apart to inhale, but always came back attacking each other with our hot, forceful kisses. Fuck. Bill was such a good kisser. Only him could make me so wet without even doing anything on my body. And from the stirring I felt in my center, I could tell that I had the same effect on him too."

Baby, I think you set a new world record for the shortest time to en erection," he whispered in my neck.

"Of course. I am good at what I do."

"Yes, Baby. So good..."

Without another word, my hands worked on his shirt and his pants. When he was freed from his clothes, he worked on mine. We were so turned on that he didn't need to suck my breasts for me to become ready. As soon as my panties were on the floor, I raised myself up and slowly sank on him, each inch inside me leaving me infinitely satisfied.

"God, Baby," I moaned as I threw my head back. "You fit so perfectly inside me."

"That's because we're made for each other," he said.

Oh Billy. He could be sentimental even in sex, and a year ago, if he said that when we were fucking, my eyes would pop in shock.

We weren't gentle in our movements. We liked our fucking rough, but it didn't mean that there was no emotion, no connection in our lovemaking. Our fucking was a testament of how strongly we felt for each other.

In no time, I was cumming and he soon followed. He spilled inside me. The early summer weather didn't help alleviate the sticky feeling in our skin. We were exhausted and sweaty, but our hearts were so full.

"Hilly," he exhaled, "I think I need a shower."

"What a coincidence," I gasped, "because I need a shower too."

"Do you know what this means, Hilly?"

"It means that we can shower together so that we can conserve water and save the Earth?" I asked in mock cluelessness.

And so, Billy swiftly scooped me in his arms and carried me to the bathtub.

* * *

Billy's calm demeanor changed when we left the bathroom to dry ourselves. He didn't join me in lounging in the bed. Instead, he placed a peck on my cheek and volunteered to cook dinner. I wasn't complaining because all the cooking and fucking I did today made my body sore. I did, however, sorted our dirty laundry so that I will not have to do it tomorrow.

Being unemployed meant that I was in charge of most of the chores, though Billy always did more than his fair share. Occasionally, he spends his time at Cassini Bar to look after it. Sometimes, I tag along with him and help him with the inventory. I once donned the waitress outfit and waited tables. I got my reward for my hard work that night because Bill was so into my waitress look, he asked me not to take it off when we got home so that he could rip it apart himself. I was seriously considering switching careers, seeing how being a waitress was so rewarding but treating children was a far nobler cause than taking people's orders.

Billy called me to dinner after an hour in the kitchen. The smell of risotto and cheese tickled my nostrils. The delicious scent brought me to the dining table where two plates and a bowl of risotto. Bill sat on one end of the table, waiting for me.

"Come, Hilly. Dig in!"

I was too happy to oblige. I sat next to him and gleefully took a plateful of risotto. Of course, being an owner of one of the hottest restaurants in NYC, Billy was an excellent cook himself. I already saw myself gaining five pounds ever since I moved in with him. He kept spoiling me with his delicious cooking.

"Damn, Billy. By the time I get back to work, my old coat won't fit anymore."

"Why? Your eating is compensated by your physical activities."

When he said physical activities, he was referring to sex.

"Oh stop it. How many calories I lose a day, huh?"

"A lot," he grinned.

Fine. We had a lot of sex.

"And besides," he added, "the bar isn't easy to manage. You're up on your feet all day. I'm sure all the work there is enough to burn the extra calories."

"I guess so," I said, and that didn't stop me from taking another round of risotto. Billy let out a hearty laugh.

"Get as much as you want, Baby. I made this all for you," he said.

I think I overate that night, because by the time we finished dinner, I was sleepy. I didn't want to go to bed on such a full stomach so I carried the dishes to the kitchen. But before I could walk far, Billy stopped me.

"I'll take care of it, Baby," he said.

"No, I got this. I need to let my food down. I can feel my belly expanding," I insisted, and I went to the kitchen to clean up. When I returned, Billy was waiting for me with my calcium supplement and a glass of water.

"Drink your vitamins, Babe," he said.

I did what I was told. After that, Billy was a little too eager to cuddle.

"Oof! Billy! We just had sex a few hours ago!" I said.

"I know. I just want to hold you," he replied.

I knew something was up. "Baby, stop the shtick. I wasn't born yesterday."

Billy kept attacking my neck. In all fairness, he was very good at it and I was close to surrendering. But I managed to pull out every drop of restraint in my body.

"Billy, not tonight," I said. "You're being extra sweet and I know what that means."

He gulped. He knew he was caught. He led me to the couch and when we sat down, he rested my head on his chest.

"Billy, you're so sweet and all, but your charm isn't going to work. You need to tell me what it is."

I could feel the rise and fall of his chest when he sighed.

"Baby, did you recall the guy I was talking to in Anita and Raymond's engagement party?"

Now that he mentioned it, I suddenly remembered that tidbit. "Yeah."

"His name is Tom Perez. He's a DNC committee member. They're looking for recruits to run in 2020."

I suddenly looked up at him. I couldn't believe where this conversation was going.

"He talked me into exploring a bid in Arkansas. He said that the Democrats want to contest every seat in 2020. I didn't think I would be called back to politics again."

Billy did tell me about his short stint in politics a few years ago where he ran for Congress and lost. He was just fresh out of law school. He was so disheartened by his loss so he moved to New York. He tried his luck in the legal business but he wasn't as happy as when he opened his own bar.

"Do you want to, Baby?" I asked.

"I don't want to shut that opportunity down," he said. "I want to see if I still can connect to my hometown folks and then run for office."

Wow. I didn't sign up for being a politician's girlfriend but here we are.

"What are you going to run for?" I asked.

"Congress is an option," he replied. "But there are others too. DA, city council, mayor..."

"But you've been away from Arkansas for quite some time now," I said. "Aren't you worried that voters are going to see you as a carpetbagger?"

"I've lived in Arkansas until I graduated college. The people still know me."

"What about your business?"

"I can hire someone to manage it. It's already past the breakeven point so I'm not really worried."

"What about your apartment?"

"I'll let you live in here in you want to. For free."

"What about the lawsuit?"

"Vince can handle it. I trust him enough," he replied.

“But aren’t you worried about the voters will find out that you have a sex video circulating online?”

“The lawsuit should take care of that. We are demanding that the video be wiped out from online circulation, and Vince says we have a strong case for that,” replied Billy. “Whatever the fallout, I’m sure I can handle it.”

I was spewing out many reasons for Billy not to consider this. But the real question in my mind was _What about me?_ But despite the selfishness that sprung in my chest, I was happy for him and for the opportunity that knocked on his door.

I rested my chin on his chest and smiled, albeit forced. “You can count on me to phonebank for you.”

His face was visibly relieved when he heard that. I knew from his actions that he angling for my blessing. He played with my hair and kissed my forehead.

“Thank you, Baby,” he said, “You don’t know how much it means to me. And I promise to always make you proud.”

 


	5. August 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'd like to apologize for the sporadic updates. I told you a whilw back that I have some life-changing things going on, and I think I can finally let you guys in my secret: I have been planning to move to Australia and last Friday, I already completed the requirements and it's now just a matter of paperwork. I was working on the exams and certifications needed so when all of that came together last Friday, I already pulled the trigger.
> 
> Now I hope that I can update more frequently. And please enjoy this chapter!

"Oh, Bill is still in Arkansas. He just formed his exploratory committee and he'll be travelling back and forth between New York and Arkansas. But he was here two weeks ago," I told my girls as I picked up a freshly baked baguette with my tongs. The girls and I are at the bakery, buying bread before we take the subway home. Last July, NY Presbyterian decided to settle my lawsuit so I was offered my job back and was given a compensation of $150,000. I was happy to take the offer. Frankly, I couldn't care less about the money. I was just over the moon to get my job back. I missed seeing the smiles on kids' faces when they got better. My work was my passion, and no amount of money could ever buy the happiness I got from treating children. 

It was rare that our shifts ended almost at the same time, so we decided that we were going home together. Laura, already in her sixth month of pregnancy, was absolutely glowing. Anita was getting a little bit stressed with the wedding prep and Nikki was more or less the same. 

"I bet the sex is extra good," remarked Anita, who was looking at a pack of pork floss. 

I racked my head to find a diplomatic answer. I could sense that the cashier, who was a boomer woman, was listening. "I guess he just misses me so much. He said he has never been so attached to a woman.  
   
Laura and Nikki have knowing glances, smiling. 

"I know that feeling," said Laura. "Jimmy was like that right before he asked me to marry him."

The other two girls barricaded me and tickled me in my side. 

"You know what that means, Hill," said Anita, grinning ear to ear. 

"Ding dong ding dong ding dong," Nikki imitated the sound of wedding bells.

"Oh stop!" I said ,"we have just been dating seven months. We haven't gone anywhere yet."

"Who says you need to go anywhere?" said Anita. "Girl, it's clear that Billy Boy Big Bollocks is in love with you. If it's gonna happen, it's gonna happen."

Laura, Nikki and I were looking at Anita.

"Why do you all look at me like I’m crazy?” Anita said. “It’s gonna happen, girl. And after my wedding, we’ll all be in ugly pink dresses and holding bouquets while Hill over here pretends to be a virgin while walking down the while.”  
   
Laura and Nikki were reduced to fits of giggles while I felt my cheeks burn hot. “Oh, Anita!” I said.

“What? I bet my $15,000 wedding dress that Billy Boy’s gonna pop the question real soon,” Anita doubled down.

Laura, Nikki and I forgot what we were talking about when Anita mentioned her wedding dress. Our jaws were on the floor and we looked like total idiots.

“You bitch. A $15,000 wedding dress?!” Laura gasped.

“It’s a custom-made Vera Wang, honey. I ain’t cheap,” Anita sassed.

“Holy shit, Anita. How in the world did you get Vera on board with this?” I gasped in wonder.

“Raymond’s got connections,” she replied. “He’s friends with the publisher of Elle and he knows Vera.”

“Damn, Anita,” exclaimed Laura. “You’ll probably shun us after your wedding. We’re poor people.”

“Oh stop it,” Anita waved her hand in dismissal, her other hand holding a tong. “I don’t want to hang out with those rich New York socialites. They’re boring. All they talk about are their diamonds and their dresses....I’d rather hang out with you guys and talk about those bitches behind their backs,” she snickered.

That prompted a laugh from all of us. Oh Anita, Anita, Anita. For a moment there, I was genuinely scared that we might lose Anita because her status as Raymond’s wife might pull her away from us. But it turned out that even though she would be a millionaire after she married, her heart will always be with us. That was why I loved Anita so much.

“Hey, I almost forgot,” I said, “Bill specifically told me to tell you that you girls are welcome at the bar. Drinks all you can, on the house.”

When Billy left to campaign full-time, he tasked me with managing his business. I thought it was daunting at first but I wasn’t alone. He taught me the basics and he told his manager, Todd, to show me the ropes. I didn’t need to come to the bar everyday, but I did need to check on it occasionally, which I do so during my days off. Sometimes, when some of the staff were on leave, I put on their shoes and serve the customers myself. Being a waitress-slash-bartender wasn’t easy, but it helped me put things in perspective. I realized how lucky I was, that I had a good paying job that wasn’t as demanding as the staff’s. That realization taught me to always value them, because they were detrimental to the business’s success. Their achievements were mine too, and I should always be proud of their work. 

Upon my announcement, Nikki and Laura and Anita wore the most stupid faces I have seen in my life. I was amused at their expressions.

“You are fucking kidding me, Hill,” said Nikki.

I shook my head, smiling, “I am not.”

“Bitch, this better not be some April Fool’s,” warned Laura.

“Of course, not,” I said. “Bill said so personally. We can call him if you want…"  
   
“No!” Anita said rather loudly. “I mean…I-I-I’m good,” she stammered. “Shit, that’s two wishes left…”

I giggled. “Bill knows I will be lonely in the months ahead, so he makes sure that I have company. And he knows that you girls can’t resist alcohol so…”  
   
“Girl, if he asks you to marry him and you say no, I’m going to kill you,” said Anita, who had calmed down a bit.

“Babe, you’ve got a keeper right there,” said Nikki, “and not just because of the unlimited drinks.”

“What do you know…a year ago, you were complaining how he always had emotional constipation,” remarked Laura. “Now, he’s the most caring boyfriend in the world. He has matured so much, doesn’t he?”

“I know,” I said fondly. “I didn’t realize how lucky I am to have him until now. And I was stupid to deny him a chance in the first place.”

“Well, girl,” Anita rested her hand on my shoulder. “You realized it just in time. But make no mistake, Hill: he’s the one. I just know it.”

Well, little did she know that it’s not just her who felt that.  
   
I felt it too.

* * *

After an entire day’s work at the bar, I went home exhausted. My bones were aching, and my feet were sore from wearing heels all day. I should have worn flats. I forgot one of the waitresses was on leave because she had to bring her kid to the doctor (she could have brought her kid to me; I wouldn’t charge her for the consultation). So, I spent the whole day running around in my Louboutin’s. Yes. In freaking Louboutin’s. My feet were already covered in blisters and I didn’t think I could lift my feet any longer.

When I opened the door to my apartment, I was met with the biggest surprise. Billy, who I hadn’t seen in weeks, was there in the flesh. He was wearing his most charming smile that could make my knees weak, and his almost shy demeanor was too cute to ignore. The blisters in my feet were suddenly gone, and I ran towards him and captured his lips in a long, searing kiss.

When we finally pulled away, our lips broke apart with an audible pop.

“Someone’s glad to see me,” he smiled.

“You have no idea,” my nails were scratching base of his neck, hoping he would get the message. “When did you arrive? I thought you’re not gonna be here until next week?”

“Well, I lied,” he replied, “I wanted to surprise you. And I take that you are.”

My eyes squinted. “My, my. Mr. William Jefferson Clinton. Lying is an impeachable offense.”

“Only in front of Congress or a grand jury,” he corrected me, his voice suddenly husky.

My eyes travelled from my covered crotch to his deep blue eyes. He was already hard for me. “Hmmmm...either way, I am going to punish you severely."

"Oh punish me please," he licked his lips so good that it made my knees weak.

I pushed him all the way to our bed, and his back fell onto the mattress with a bounce. I hovered on top of him and unbuckled his belt. I missed him so much that all I wanted to do was to ravish him. At that moment, I didn't mind that I was doing all the work. All I wanted was to see him enjoy this.

Everything happened in a fast pace. In no time, we were naked and I was straddling him. I missed the feeling of him so snug inside me. I wasn't exactly a good girl when he was away. I mean, there was BOB and Bill's gift last Valentine's but fuck I was so needy. I wanted him so bad, and my body was aching for him. There was something in me that only he could satisfy.

"Oh, Hilly, you are so fucking perfect," he moaned.

Oh God. I was so engrossed into make us both cum, but I wanted him to know that he is so perfect too. As I ground my hips, he thrusted back, and each motion sent us both closer and closer to the edge. Moments, my orgasm shot, and I was gripping him so hard I was sure I left him dry.

I unmounted him and rolled to his side, panting. When I rolled onto this side, I found his eyes fluttering with exhaustion. I stifled my giggles and scooted closer to him, letting sleep claim me.

* * *

Billy was still asleep when I came to. It was Tuesday and it was my day off. I realized that Billy timed his arrival with my free day. I stood up and pulled a pair of comfortable shorts and a T-shirt. I went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for us. When I came to the living room, I realized that Billy hasn't unpacked his suitcase yet. I bit my lip because it was partly my fault that he hadn't settled in yet.

I lit up the stove and turned on the coffee maker. Today, I decided to make bacon, eggs and toast. I also turned on the water heater; I wanted my usual tea today. As the eggs and bacon fizzled in oil, the smell crept all around the apartment. The smell of the toasting bread added to the delicious aroma.

It wasn't long until Billy emerged from the bedroom and into the kitchen. His hair was in all directions and his eyes were heavy with sleep. I saw he pulled on a pair of boxers and his favorite shirt that he rarely washes (but I took the liberty of washing it when he was away). He seemed adorably groggy. I put several slices of bacon two eggs and two pieces of toast into his plate and laid it in front of him.

"Dig in, Honey," I said.

He didn't move. Instead, he just closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He looked so funny. I would have taken a picture if I had my phone with me.

I finally turned off the stove and put the remainder of the eggs and bacon in my plate. I poured him his coffee and sat next to him.

"Let's eat, Honey," I said. He slowly opened his eyes and reached for his fork. "Did I tire you last night?" I teased.

"Yeah. You sure did," for the first time this morning, I saw him smile. He rubbed his eyes with his hand as he poked the bacon with his fork. "You were amazing last night, thank you."

"You're welcome. So what brings you here back in New York? Why didn't you tell me you were going home?"

"I wanted to surprise you, Baby. I missed you."

"Awwww, Honey. Is that all?" I wasn't a lawyer, but I had the instincts of one. "For you to go all that trouble..."

"Fine, you got me. I am having a bit of trouble in my campaign, and James thinks I should spend a week off. Besides, it's quite early so I still have time to unwind a bit." James Carville, a strategist from Louisiana, was Billy's campaign manager.

"Damn. Why didn't you tell me your campaign is in trouble? You never alluded to anything like that whenever we talk on the phone," I asked with great concern. I

Billy sighed. "I don't want to bother you or anything. You have a lot on your plate already. Your practice, and then managing the bar. I don't want to uproot your life especially now that you're starting to rebuild it."

I caressed Billy's face. "Honey, I know how hard a campaign can get. You know that I am 100% with you all the way. I am prepared to be your emotional support and to be your #1 fan."

Billy's lips curled into a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Darling."

"James has a theory why I am having such a hard time."

"Pray tell."

"He says that I am missing you so much that's why I am not as performing as good as I should have," he replied.

"Awww, really?" I was touched by his response and at the same time, I found him an idiot.

"Yes, and James isn't happy about it," he added. "He said that I should learn to motivate myself."

"He is not wrong about that," I said.

"So," he said, "while I'm here, we are going to spend every time we have together. Dates, cuddling in bed, Netflix, anything that you like, and then I go back to Arkansas. I have to pull myself together. Or else I am toast."

I was proud of how driven he was to improve himself. It was nothing like the carefree, happy-go-lucky Bill I met more than year ago.

"Alright," I said. "We're going to spend every second of my free time together. I'll try to get another day off when you're here. And you'll be cooking me dinner every night. Deal?"

Billy's smile reached from ear to ear. "Got it, Baby."

* * *

As promised, we spend every moment of my free time with each other. During the first day, we decided to be lazy but we noticed that our food supply was not enough to feed two people so we made a quick trip to the grocery store. The locals were happy to see Bill again and they were supportive of his political bid. Ken, the cashier at the grocery, even posed for a selfie with him.

When we got back, Billy decided that he would cook lunch and I cleaned the apartment a bit. After we ate lunch, I popped a bowl of popcorn and called Bill to the living room to watch Jeff Dunham, the amazing ventriloquist, on Netflix (we love Achmed the Dead Terrorist so much). After two hours of watching Jeff, Billy was feeling a bit frisky. His hand was absentmindedly touching my boobs and his innocent touches turned not-so innocent quickly. I went ahead of him and pulled his pants down and sucked him in the couch. He returned the favor and ate me alive right then and there. What an afternoon.

That night, we were both too lazy to cook dinner to we decided to order tacos. As we watched the news, I couldn't help but notice that Billy was giving very detailed political commentary, something that he didn't do before.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said, "are you now working for CNN and you still haven't told me?"

Billy chuckled. "No, Baby. I am really like this. I...I guess the fire in my belly got lost when I lost the first time."

"Uh, really?" I said. "I should better see you campaign sometime."

His eyes lit up in excitement. "I like that. Why don't you fly to Arkansas sometime? And help me phonebank and watch me talk to people."

I bit my lip. "I don't know, Billy. I mean I want to. You know I want to, but I don't know if the hospital will allow me to take a leave that long."

"Even a week?"

That gave me a pause. A weeklong leave sounded reasonable.

"Please, Hilly," I could sense the desperation in his voice. "Please, Hilly. I want you to be there with me. Just even for a short time."

I sighed. "I promise I'll talk to my boss, but I can't promise anything."

He kissed me on the cheek. "I know. I understand, Baby." He snuggled closer to me and inhaled the skin on my neck. He sucked the spot where he knew I would moan the most, and I did. I knew he wanted to start up another round again, but I didn't want to end up waking sore the next day. I mean, I couldn't easily explain to my young patients why I was walking like a duck, could I?

"Billy, stop," I said, pushing him away gently. "The children..."

He chuckled. "Right. But can I hold you?"

I moved closer. "You can hold me however you like, as long as you like."

 


End file.
